Dark Legacy
by EscapeArtist25
Summary: Lana thought her life with Clark was over, until one night she sees a desperate man trapped in a mirror that resembles him. One-shot


**The idea for this one-shot belongs to davros fan. I'm just putting it into words. Hope you enjoy, on behalf of both of us.**

I never thought two words could cause so much pain. Two. Little. Words. Although I no longer live in Smallville, I get subscriptions to local newspapers, I like to keep a little bit of home with me when I travel.

The Daily Planet is in my hands now, the front story's title, "Superman Dead", is stained with my teardrops, causing the ink to run on my hands.

I go into the bathroom to wash the ink off my hands once I've pulled myself together enough. I splash water on my face to clean off the mascara that ran, and pick up a towel to dry off. As my eyes are closed, I remember certain things about him. The way his hair always seemed to fall in the same place, his scent and his touch, his willingness to do only good when there are so many reasons to falter.

A few memories come to mind. I remember the heartbreak I felt when I learned about Lois, despite having thought that I was over Clark. Turns out you really never do get over your first love.

Leaving Clark that one night, after absorbing the green kryptonite, I knew it was over, and it always would be. But still, somewhere deep down in my heart, I had a small flicker of hope left that maybe someday, we could find a way to be together. Guess that's what I get for being so optimistic.

I shake my head. I should be counting my blessings instead. I'm alive after coming close to death several times. I have powers others would die to have, and even though I can't be with Clark, I know I'll eventually end up with who I was always supposed to end up anyway. Everything happens for a reason, right?

I remember when he and I first expressed the love we had for each other physically. Both of us new at it, inexperienced, yet somehow, our bodies fit together perfectly and both our heartbeats were in sync.

But the most clear memory, is of the last night that I saw him.

"Clark, please, I don't want to hurt you." He tried to come close to me, for what, I don't know. Maybe because he was having trouble believing it was real. So was I.

But he fought his emotions and stayed back, knowing that every inch he got closer to me, the sickness would set in and get worse.

When he looked into my eyes and asked me if the doctor I saw could help us, help us find some way to be together, my heart sank. His eyes revealed the desperation he was trying to hide, but I could read him so well that I knew he was there. I didn't want to tell him, didn't want to say anything, I shook my head and all I could bring myself to say without breaking down, was "No."

He promised me he'd fix it, he'd find a way for us to be together, and though I wanted so badly to believe it, I knew it was impossible. There was almost nothing that Clark Kent couldn't fix. But this was one of those things. There wasn't anything he could do.

I fought every fiber of myself, to not say that I loved him. Because saying it would only be admitting defeat, admitting that I'd never see him again, I couldn't. But my emotions won out. After telling him I'd always love him, he begged me not to go. Even if we couldn't be together.

But eventually he'd find someone, and so would I. And seeing each other with someone else would be too much for me to bear, and for him, even if he wouldn't admit it.

He stepped towards me despite my protests, and kissed me one last time. When I saw what it was doing to him, I had to stop. I made him sick. Me. I couldn't handle it anymore.

That's when I left, told him goodbye for the last time.

I remove the towel from my face, and stare at my red eyes in the mirror before getting into the shower to clear my head.

I let the water rain over my body, wishing for things to be different, and struggling to think about something else. Anything else, but I'm unsuccessful.

Then I hear it.

"Lana."

Someone said my name. I open the shower door and peek out, but there's no one around and the bathroom door is locked. Blaming it on my nerves, I get back into the shower, but it's not even a minute when I hear my name again.

I wash the rest of the shampoo from my hair, and my name is said twice more, then I grab a towel and step out. I walk towards the bathroom door, but catch something in the mirror to my right.

It's Clark, beaten and bloodied, bruised everywhere, reflected in the mirror. I scream and spin around, but he's not there. When I look back at the mirror, I see the words, "Get me out" written in blood.

I cautiously approach the mirror, holding out a finger, and I try to wipe some of the blood off, but it disappears just as I'm about to touch it. Desperate, and angry, I grab the nearest object and smash the mirror to bits.

I bury my face in my hands when I realize that breaking the mirror is irrational, Clark is not in the mirror. I must be seeing things, there's no other explanation for it.

I decide to call someone who always seems to know what's going on.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Lana? Is that you? It's been too long." Chloe tells me, but not in her usual voice. Her voice is somber, tired.

"I saw him."

"Clark?"

"Yes. In my mirror. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I did."

"You read the Daily Planet today, haven't you?"

"Yes. That's why it sounds ridiculous. When I spun arround he wasn't there, but I saw the words 'get me out' written in blood."

There's a long silence on Chloe's end.

"You there?"

"Lana, I think your grief is clouding your judgement. Clark is dead. He's passed on. I hate to admit it too, but all we can do is try to remember the times we had with him. You don't want to mess with the supernatural, Lana."

"I know. I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"No, it's good to hear your voice. How are you?"

"I'm okay, considering."

We chat for a few minutes, but that's all because it's hard for us to talk like things are normal again when they aren't. We hang up and I decide the best thing to do now is sleep.

After dressing myself while trying to keep the tears from flooding my eyes, I lay down in my bed and pull the blanket over my head, desperate for temporary relief.

But I don't get it.

In my nightmare, I'm standing in my bathroom mirror again, except it's not actually my bathroom mirror now, it's the one I had when I lived in the apartment above the Talon. In my mirror, I see an image of a bleak wasteland that somewhat resembles Metropolis. People are screaming, some are dead in the street, there are looters, and fires everywhere. It looks like hell on Earth.

And there is Clark, in the middle of it all, but he must not have his powers, because he's clawed half to death and begging for anyone to help. Then he sees me. He makes eye contact with me and drags himself over to the mirror. He seems to know that I'm not in the same place as he, because he puts his hands up like there's a clear wall between us.

He screams "Save me Lana! You're the only one who can!"

Then I jerk awake.

At first I'm relieved that it was only a nightmare, but then I realize the dark, shadowy figure standing above my bed. I gasp and sit straight up in my bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't be afraid," Clark tells me, in his gentle voice, "I'd never hurt you Lana, you know that."

I become less afraid, though more confused. "I know."

"I did it. I found a way for us to be together."

"But…you're…" I can't bring myself to say it.

"I know. I know what the Daily _Planet_ says. But I'm not dead, I'm here."

I try to reach out my hand, but it goes through him.

"I'm here only in spirit, but I could be here completely. You're the only one who can make that happen. I _need _for you to make that happen."

"Why don't we call Chloe? I'm sure she could…"

"No!" He interrupts, somewhat eagerly. He clears his throat. "I don't want to get more people involved in this. Please, just listen."

"Clark, I don't know…"

He seems to get slightly irritated.

"I mean, what about Lois?"

"Don't worry about her, don't worry about Chloe, or Pete, or anyone else for that matter. Worry about _me,_" he says, more angry now. "Don't you want this?" He asks.

"More than anything."

"Then do exactly as I say."

I nod my head.

"I need you to go to LexCorp. He's got possession of three stones needed to bring me into this world. When you retrieve the stones, you take them to the Isis Foundation. They'll activate after saying the spell on the back of the stones. There are three parts to the spell, then it will open a portal for me to come through."

"If there's such a spell, that offers such a power, why hasn't Lex used it for himself yet?"

"Because the spell must be said in a certain order, and it must be said backwards. Read the blue stone backwards, then the white, then the red."

"Then we can be together? You won't be affected by the green kryptonite?"

"My powers will be taken from me after stepping through the portal, that's how the stones regenerate. I have to go now. Do it now, please."

Clark dissipates.

I still am so confused, about a lot of things, but the most important thing I can do right now is get Clark back. He'll answer any questions once he's back in this world, I'm sure of it.

After grabbing a jacket and putting shoes on, I grab my keys and head out the door.

It takes me six very long hours to get to Metropolis from where I am. When I pass Smallville on my way, I consider stopping to talk to Chloe, but then I remember how persistent Clark was when it came to that. So I drive through my hometown, straight to Metropolis.

By the time I get to Metropolis, it's almost noon, so LexCorp is open. I think to disguise myself, but decide against it. Lex would see right through it anyway, he's a smart guy. And the receptionist knows who I am. She'll let me up.

But I'm wrong. This is a new receptionist. She doesn't believe me when I tell her that I am his ex-wife. I don't blame her I guess, but I'm on a mission, so I push her out of my way into a pile of magazines on a coffee table in the lobby, and I run onto the open elevator button that I pushed while she wasn't looking. I press the close door button on the inside of the elevator frequently, and it finally closes just before the receptionist gets to me.

She'll no doubt be on the next one up, so I don't have much time. I run into Lex's office and lock the door behind me.

"Who are you?! I'm calling security." He says, but when I spin around and meet his eyes, he hangs up the phone.

"You…you're Lana Lang, right?"

I give him a bewildered look. How could he be unsure about that?"

"You'll have to excuse me, I had my memory erased a year ago. People have been helping me piece my life back together but all I know about you is that you're my ex-wife and I have a picture of you."

I can definitely use this to my advantage, I think.

"Oh, I came to pick up the stones belonging to me. The blue, white, and red ones."

"The rebirthing stones?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Why didn't you call them by their name?"

He caught me. He sighs. "I'm sorry, I can't give those to you. Is there something else I can help you with?"

I force myself to think. Then I see the ghostly image of Clark, standing behind Lex, he's pointing to a flower pot. A heavy flower pot. One that could knock someone out. And I get an idea.

I walk closer. "No, but let me take a look at you, it's been so long."

He smiles, and for a minute, I regret considering knocking him out with the flower pot. But then I remember everything he's ever done to me. He may be a new Lex, but he's still Lex. The greed and corruption is still there, just hidden.

I hide the pot behind my back while he shows me what he's doing with the company. I pretend to listen when I hit him over the head with the pot.

He's out cold, but now I hear the knocking of the receptionist, and she knows Lex isn't okay but he isn't answering her. Security will be called. I have a matter of minutes to get the stones and get out of here.

I look through his desk in a hurry, but find nothing but paperwork. Then Clark's image appears again, pointing to a bowling trophy.

I don't know why I didn't notice it before. Lex hasn't bowled a day in his life. There's no way that's a real trophy. I break open the base of the trophy and three, golf ball sized stones fall out. When I touch them, they glow.

Now, to get out of here.

I hide the remains of the trophy and just wait for them to open the door. The worst they can do is escort me out.

"What have you done?!" The receptionist says, seeing Lex.

I shrug, and answer innocently. "I don't know, he said he felt dizzy and then he passed out, I was trying to wake him when you busted in."

She eyes me suspiciously. "If I wanted to kill my ex-husband, wouldn't I have done it four years ago when we divorced?" I say.

The woman looks me up and down, before looking at the security guard. "Get her outta here." She demands.

The security guard, a big, tall man, grabs me by the arm. "Let's go, Miss."

I'm thrown out of Lexcorp, but I have everything I need.

There's only one place to go now: The Isis Foundation.

I lay the stones on the table once I get to Isis. Doing as Clark told me, I recite the spell backwards and in the correct order. And then I see a purple and black portal open up. The wind blows me back quite a few feet, and Clark steps out of the portal, just like he said he would.

So why do I feel like I've just made a huge mistake?

Clark steps through the portal, with a smile on his face, but not one that I'm used to seeing. That's when I notice that he's different. He sure as hell looks like Clark Kent, just, maybe aged a few years. He wears a dark black pressed suit, his skin paler and his hair darker, and if I'm not mistaken he looks taller as well.

"Clark?" I ask him, confused.

"Yes, I'm here," He tells me, taking me in his arms and kissing me.

That's when I finally notice how love affects your judgement. Under his spell I've done everything he's asked, not once questioning that this man is Phantom, the one who took Clark's form, his doppelganger of a sort. Until now. I can tell by the kiss.

I pull back, scared and confused, but tell him it's because I saw his face change again, the way it did when we had our last kiss.

His expression reveals understanding, but frustration at the same time. He tells me then, "I've missed you."

What do I do now? Do I tell him I know he's Phantom? What if I'm wrong?

"You have no idea." I say, smiling, hoping I don't reveal my suspicions.

What does he want from me? Is he still the same Phantom he was before? Do I care?

He seems to notice my anxiety and holds me again, gently swaying me back and forth against his toned chest.

"Shh, it's okay. Where are the stones?"

"I…don't remember."

He knows I'm lying.

"What's wrong Lana? Don't you trust me?"

His insinuation that I'm not as smart as I look irritates me and I face away from him.

"I know you're Phantom." I say, folding my arms across my chest, trying and failing to show my fear of him. But then I feel him squeeze me from behind, and everything goes black.

Next thing I know, I wake up at home, with a headache, and a bump on the left side of my head. I rub it, praying, hoping that this entire thing has been only a dream.

But this is Smallville, the town where weird things happen and no one really questions it anymore, so of course it's not a dream.

I sit up in my bed, and see a shirtless Clark-I mean, Phantom- flexing and facing the mirror, watching me in it.

"Good evening, beautiful."

I shake my head and try to ignore the lust I still have for him, especially shirtless.

"Where's your shirt?" I ask him. Though there are plenty of other, actually relevant questions I need to ask.

He laughs. "You would ask me that. The portal's movement weakened the stitching of it, then when I was trying to subdue you, it tore. Is that distracting to you?" He says, hinting at what is obviously on my mind.

"No," I lie. "What are you going to do with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you wanted back into this world, right? You're here now, what do you need me for? Aren't you going off to destroy some of the legacy Clark built up? How did you even contact me?"

"Slow down, Lana. I'm in no hurry. I contacted you from the other universe, using a box of some sort that I stole from another evil version of Clark."

"Meaning Clark?"

"I think I remember him telling me his name was Clark Luthor."

A bell goes off in my head. It never crossed my mind that he'd end up in a wasteland with Phantom.

"And as for what I need you for," he goes on, "I don't need you. But I still love you."

Of course it surprises me. "There's no way for us to be together, Phantom."

"Why? I was human, once."

"Aren't you just…Clark? But backwards?"

"No, Clark was my host. I was my own separate person, before I was unwillingly made to lend my body to scientists on Krypton for experiments. It destroyed my body, the experiment did, but spared my soul. I chose Clark to host me then, because only he was strong enough to contain me."

I should call Chloe. I should find a way to send him back, he doesn't belong here, but…then again, there's just something about him. Something that deserves a second chance. Something that deserves friendship and companionship and love.

But is he ready to accept it? To live here, with humans, unable to use powers?

Curious, I ask him what he looked like before.

"Not too unlike Clark, actually. My hair was the same color, only curly. My eyebrows casted a darker shadow over my eyes than his, and I had a more hardened look than he did, maybe it was the result of him being raised by two parents who adored him, and me, being raised by people who just wanted to use me."

I stand up now, consumed by sympathy. I put my hand to his cheek and feel his face. Cold.

"Why are you here, Phantom?"

"For you. Never in my existence have I had a greater desire to live."

"I don't know. I think everyone deserves a second chance, but just, you've done so much damage, I don't know if I can look past it all, hard as I try."

He looks down, "I'll leave you to decide what you want."

Then he disappears.

I turn my lights out, and my mind races with possible consequences and benefits of this decision. Before I feel my eyes become heavy and fall asleep.

I'm woken up by a sound of someone groaning, seeming to be in pain. I get up and find Phantom on the floor in the fetal position, sweating, with tears streaming down his face.

Instinctively, I struggle to wake him up, but his eyes brighten when he sees my face, and he sits up and embraces me.

I feel at peace in his arms. If possible, even more so now than I did with Clark. And I realize he's just a damaged soul who yearns for life and love and happiness.

"I want you."

He smiles and we hold each other, enjoying each other's company, until I see the sun start to rise.

I get up and suggest we sleep some more, I'm still incredibly tired.

He holds my hand, preventing me from leaving him. He spins me around. "Would you like to see what I looked like before?"

Before I could say anything, he puts a hand over my heart, whispers "I'll show you" into my ear, and kisses me, this time much more passionate than before.

I see him now. Just as he described himself, but the description didn't do it justice. He was the perfect embodiment of a tortured soul. Trapped in a beautiful body.

He releases me and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

When we wake up, the sun is high in the sky, so I guess it to be around noon.

"Crazy to think that it's dark in other parts of the world right now, isn't it?" Phantom tells me, still fascinated with a world he's new to.

"Yes. It's dark in Paris."

"Would you like to see it?"

A smile spreads across my face.

Thanks to his superspeed he got from Clark, we were standing underneath the Eiffel tower in less than an hour, anxious for our new lives to begin.


End file.
